No Way Out: My Version of Mind Games
by kohlwolf
Summary: What if it had been Kate instead of Cassidy in that barn? How would Tony react? Would he be angry? Scared? Crazy enough to tell her how he really feels? A twist of the events of Mind Games. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this took forever but I'm updating the story! Yay! I hope you like this and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, plots, or anything else. This is just a rewrite. All credit goes to the writers of NCIS.

Kyle Boone jumped out of the security van, happy that he was back at his barn. The deputies opened the wooden doors, and he motioned to the loft with his head, "Up there."

As the trooper climbed up the old ladder that led to the loft, two frightened birds flew out and almost knocked him off the ladder. The warden looked up at the man searching the loft, "Tell me this hasn't been a total waste of my time, Trooper."

"No, there's something up here, sir. I'm not exactly sure what it is," the police officer replied, holding a jar of unidentified objects.

The warden turned to Boone, "You promised us bodies."

"One thing at a time, warden. First, we start with my souvenirs." Boone said patiently.

"Souvenirs?"

"When I was sick," Boone started. The trooper was climbing down the ladder when one of the rungs broke from underneath him. He dropped the jar and it shattered, splattering the barn floor with blood. "My favorite sexual organs. Tongues." Boone smirked.

"Where are the girls?" the warden asked, trying to hide his disgust.

Boone looked smug as he replied, "Close. But you have to give me a little something in return for them, Sam."

"The only thing you're going to get from me is your last meal," the warden growled and turned to the guards, "Take that animal back to death row!" He barked and walked back to the van.

"What about the victims' families? I'm their last chance for closure," Boone reasoned.

The warden spun around, "What is it you want?"

"Not much, just the man who put me in these," Boone gestured to his handcuffs, "NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is how I wish Mind Games would have gone. Instead of Cassidy being there, it's Kate. Kate didn't die in Twilight, she was just wounded. This is going to be like the whole episode so it will be a multi chapter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: The show's content belongs to the show's owners. This is not me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go try to make a deal with the show's writers. Bye!

~NCIS~

Kate was sitting at her desk, happy to be back after three weeks of sick leave. Last month Ari had decided to shoot at her on a rooftop. He was aiming for her head, but only got her shoulder. A week later, Ari had tried to kill Gibbs, but Gibbs had shot him in his own basement.

"Hey Kate, are you feeling better?" Tony asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Tony. Thanks for asking," Kate smiled. She then noticed the photo of Kyle Boone on the plasma screen. "What's that psychopath doing up there?" she questioned Tony.

"Boone said he would give up the locations of his dump sites," Tony informed her, curious about why all of a sudden she was shaking. "Kate are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I was a junior at Georgetown when Boone first started killing. I was too scared to go outside without having someone with me," she got a sympathy look from Tony. "Anyway, why is Boone opening up now, of all times?"

"He's scheduled to be executed in three days. He says he'll only reveal the dump sites to Gibbs."

"Do you think he'll talk to him?"

"Naw, Gibbs hates this guy, he'll never do it."

"He'll never do what?" McGee asked, coming into the bullpen. "Hey Kate, you're back!" he exclaimed, giving Kate a hug.

"Hey! How come you weren't this excited when I came back from the plague?" Tony asked a little hurt.

"Because I found out you told people I was gay," McGee said, "I didn't find that too funny."

"Who's that?" McGee asked, looking at the serial killer on the screen.

"Kyle Boone," Kate started.

"He's an infamous serial killer, Probie, terrorized the district in the 90's, come on," Tony finished.

"Twenty-two women went missing, but only five bodies were found," Kate introduced.

"Guy only made one mistake."

"He killed a Petty Officer."

"Gibbs caught him?" McGee asked, impressed by his boss's skills.

"Scheduled for government-sanctioned dirt nap on Saturday," Tony informed.

"He wants to talk to Gibbs before they pull the switch," explained Kate.

McGee inquired, "Why?"

"He says he'll tell him where the bodies are."

At that moment, Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "What the hell is _that_ doing on my screen," he growled.

"What, I didn't put it up there," McGee stumbled.

"Who did McGee?" Gibbs questioned, intruding McGee's personal space.

"I did, boss," Tony claimed.

"Why the hell would you do that DiNozzo?"

"The Governor has requested that you interview Kyle Boone. I thought I'd be providing background."

"What makes you think I would need background on _that_. I am not going anywhere near Kyle Boone until Saturday. Get back to work," Gibbs growled and answered his ringing phone.

"Yea, Gibbs," he barked into his phone. He listened as the director ordered him to go see Kyle Boone and interview him. He knew better than to argue with the director when she had that pissed off tone to her voice. He gathered his weapon and his badge and walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going, boss?" Tony questioned, confused about how fast Gibbs had changed his attitude.

"Sussex State Prison to interview Kyle Boone. Be gone the rest of the day. "

A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I'll make up for it later. I promise! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, I'm updating this twice in one day! I hope you like this! Please Review! By the way, is it just me, or does Kyle Boone seems like a really creepy guy? I know he's just a character but still.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. All of the characters, ideas, and quotes belong to CBS, not me.

~At Sussex State Prison in Virginia~

"We moved Boone to death watch on Monday. That's when he decided he wanted to talk. We do things a little different here in Virginia. They can have 'em get a choice: lethal injection or death by electrocution. Boone," the warden continued after a pause, "is the first one to choose the chair."

Gibbs gruffly stated, "He deserves worse."

Just then, Boone's lawyer greeted the gray-haired NCIS agent, "Agent Gibbs, I'm Adam O'Neil, Kyle Boone's attorney. I really appreciate you coming." He extended his hand for Gibbs to shake, but he just ignored the hand, "I, uh, I understand your reluctance here, but I truly believe my client's intentions are sincere."

"The day I arrested your client, we found two human female tongues in his refrigerator," Gibbs stared at O'Neil in disgust.

"I'm familiar with the case, Agent Gibbs-"

Gibbs cut him off, "Really? Are you familiar with the names of his victims?"

"Look, I'm not here to talk about the past. I'm here trying to save a man's life."

"Boone wants a deal?" Gibbs asked, slightly surprised.

"No, Mr. Boone wants the chair for his crimes. I'm the one hoping to get him life in prison."

Gibbs just smirked and said, "Good luck with that," pushing past O'Neil.

O'Neil rubbed his forehead before giving it one last go, "Agent Gibbs, please. I'm just trying to do my job here. Maybe together we can both help the victims' families find closure."

"Be there Saturday. You'll be able to see them get that."

The warden opened the door to Boone's outer cell, "Right this way, gentlemen."

O'Neil piped up, "Well, actually against my advice, Mr. Boone has elected to meet with Agent Gibbs alone."

"There'll be a guard out here if you need him," the warden said before shutting the door.

"I won't," Gibbs assured him. He turned to face the evil man behind the reinforced glass and steel door.

"Nice to see you again, Jethro. I wasn't sure if you would come, but here you are," Boone greeted Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at his watch, "You've got two minutes. Start Talking."

"You know," Boone continued, as though he hadn't heard Gibbs at all, "you look almost the same, except the hair. When did it go gray?"

"Where are the bodies?"

"We'll get to that. There are just a few things I need to ask you first. I guess they showed you my souvenirs?"

"There weren't twenty in that jar."

"Your point?"

"I always thought you were padding your count."

"Baiting me? Denigrating my rep? Come on, you know that approach never worked on me, Jethro," Boone said, almost insulted.

"1:38."

"Can't we just chat, for a bit? Catch up? Hm?" It sounded as though Boone was getting upset, but then he calmed down, "How's the wife? She left you, didn't she? Tried to warn you about that. Women just can't understand men like us."

"You got what, Boone? Three days left? How's it feel?" Gibbs asked, turning the tables back on Boone.

He didn't seem to notice, "I'm kind of terrified. Weird, considering my former activities."

"They say it can take up to four minutes to die in the chair. Me, personally? I hope it takes a lot longer."

"You really have changed. The old Gibbs would never be this abrupt. Did you remarry?"

"You've less than a minute."

"Okay, Okay. Too personal. What about NCIS Special Agent Caitlyn Todd? Can we talk about her? I saw her picture in the Post. They said she was shot by a terrorist? I'm glad she's okay. Do you know her? Did you cut back on the caffeine like I told you?"

"See you Saturday," Gibbs said as he was leaving.

"Come on, Gibbs. I was just having a little fun with you. You can't leave. You're here because you're following orders like a good Marine. Right Gunny? I'll tell you where they are, where they all are. There's more than twenty-two, Jethro. Lot's more."

A/N: Creepy, right? Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, please review!


End file.
